dodging_prison_and_stealing_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 35
The chapter was named Bonus - Blood Money and Blood Magic and was the second of three bonus chapters after the second book finale of The Foundations of Power. It was released during the six month break. Plot Blood Magic Back at summer start Draco Malfoy went back with his parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy to his home. He explained everything that happened in school but the parents were displeased with him ranking only 6th in the overall ranking, behind the muggleborn vassal Hermione Granger. Lucius also went out in the evening to acquire an eleven year old muggleborn out of Britain because he needed her for something within one month. The costs for her were one fourth of his annual income with 250,000 Pound, before using it on other expenses like bribes. Next to that Sirius Black and James Potter also discussed the alleged Harry Potter kidnapping by Lord Slytherin. James Potter was angry that he couldn't find him due to the prophecy, while Sirius Black had other thoughts on that case. Some weeks later Lucius got the girl, in as many legal ways as only possible, so no one could pin down anything on the Mafolys. The Swedish muggleborn was named Julia Olsson and Narcissa was to train her, even by force. Then was to write into the Horcrux diary, and the diary would pretend to be her friend, while slowly sucking out her soul. The interactions between the of them were pretty comical, a young girl living a civilian life against a snubbish halfblood wizard, which created some funny moments. Once he had her trust, he instructed her to tell Lucius that Tom should help her more, not treating her like a slave anymore. Narcissa then used a ritual to transfer the diaries soul into the girl's body, but it had the side-effect of the girl's conscious still being there, making up even more funny moments. Next they used another ritual, to elevate the girl to blood adopt the girl within the Malfoy Albion Magic and was thus named Virgo Druella Malfoy. But Tom didn't know how to behave like a pureblood princess and Narcissa had to first teach him how to correctly behave like one. Virgo got also introduced to Draco, who didn't know anything about squib sister and he made the mistake to appear to be the superior of her, which Virgo very firmly rebuffed. She became the alpha within the siblings relationship. Blood Money Harry in the mean time was in Africa in between the sides of a warlord's civil war. During the fight, an enemy of him recognized him as a wizard and was scared, that the "others" would now come for them. That got Harry on high alert, since he didn't want to be in contact with foreign wizards. Harry used Legilimency on him to see what exactly transpired, but was rebuffed by light shields. He then used a stronger version which would destroy the warlord's mind, but he has finally able to see an unknown wizard taking magical children away, calling them demons. The son's warlord witnessed this and Harry tried to obliviate him but it didn't work. It turned out that the boy's magic has been suppressed for a longer period of time, forming a magical parasite, who then took control over the boy. The now new beast was called Obscurial, and were as powerful as very strong magical magical beasts and Harry had to run away, waiting for it to stop its rampage. Harry contemplated about using the war to transport weapons into highly dangerous warzones, because the means he earned would at least not alerts the Goblin's bank monopoly of possible theft. While wairing he met the Gray Lord Tebola, who was angry for Harry destroying his business with the warlord, and who agreed with Lord Slytherin's principle that muggleborn were not useless, if trained into perfect mindless killing machines. A young girl of his started to attack Harry with wandless killing curses, he knocked her out and killed two other similar children with transfigured snakes. The duel between Harry and Tebola next turned out to be very dangerous since Tebola was very skilled and it got even worse for him, when Tebola changed into a dangerous magical animagus, a tebo, which could make itself invisible and was highly resistible to magic. It took Harry a lot of conjured swords to pin the man down, but then got accosted by the Obscurial again and Harry had to run away again. Harry then went again to the warlords camp where he delivered the Russian missiles and the Obscuria finally snapped. He took out a draught of living dead of his trunk, feed it to the Obscurial and talked with an unknown a muggleborn boy Harry was transporting in his trunk. But shortly the auror's of this country arrived and tried to make him surrender for crimes the other Gray Lord comitted. What followed was an epic 10 hour chase which cost Harry a lot, but was finally able to shake off his enemies. He was only 1,000 km away from Uagadou, another magical school where he wanted to bring the boy, so he could get taught magic. Once there, he explained a teacher, that he would like the boy Jengo be taught, but she explained she could not since he didn't have hands. They were cut off prior to that by someone. Harry then offered the teacher a way for him still to be taught, which made the headmistress desperately wanted him to tell her. The school knew about a lot of magical children with missing limbs and wanted a way to teach them by any means. Harry used a spell on the boy and a 17 year old witch, who then got new silver limbs and the headmistress was astounded by it. Harry also assured her, that the silver arms were fully functioning with animagus forms, which were taught in general in the school. Harry then was again found by the aurors but since he was in good graces with the faculty members, he could easily escape and had a bag full of uncut diamonds to bring back home. He also agreed to never ever again to deal within muggle arms dealing, since it was too dangerous and too brutal for his tastes. He additionally didn't like to not to be able to kill off the Gray Lord copycat. Back in Britain, on Alex Black's birthday, he instructed his house elf Plato to take care of the Obscurial Amadi while he thought of ways to use the boy in the future. Back in England Meanwhile Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass went uninvited to Alex's birthday, since they knew Harry would come to this party. They accosted Sirius Black, who had no chance whatsoever than to invite those three, and also hoped, that it would maximize the chance of Harry coming to him. He did come in the end and had a talk with Sirius. Harry disclosed that he always vanished throughout the years, but it was the first time someone noticed. Harry also explained, that his current situation was similar to that of Sirius, when he was young and rebelling against the old ways of the Black house, making Sirius understand Harry more. Harry agreed to let Sirius contact his parents under the stipulation, that he could visit Sirius any time he wanted to, else he would run away again. At the same time the two older girls Daphne and Hermione explained to the three younger girls Alex, Daphne and Luna, how the school life would look like and what to look out for. They said Severus Snape would become the new Defense professor, but had no idea yet who would become the new headmaster. Ultimately Harry showed up, stopping any discussions because all of five witches, except Alex, bolted towards Harry to hug him one at a time. Harry then invited Alex to join his group of confidants, which she agreed to and assured her that she would have a place within Slytherin in Hogwarts, making her very happy. He also explained that Harry would form an experimental group of children to be taught the animagus transformation until the upcoming Winter Festival. Last he explained that Alex was supposed to usurp Draco as the leader of the dark during in the upcoming school year. At the very end Lily came and invited to Harry to go home with them to Potter manor, which he did agree to. Site Navigation Category:The Foundations of Power